


then i go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'i love you'

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, what are tags??? prompto is a disaster and ignis fell in love with him, what moreeee can i saaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: As the way his life is starting to turn out, nice things don’t really happen to Prompto. He’s sure he can carry this one-sided affection for Ignis to his grave - in theory. He’s sure someday he’ll get drunk or too tired or hysterical from some sort of attempt on their lives that he’ll spill the beans and ruin everything.Hey, Iggy, I’ve kinda been in love with you, man, for as long as I can remember.[Promnis Week Day 2: One of them confesses their love during a life or death situation | First time]





	then i go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally wrote two prompts again.. oops. i'm gonna try to do promnis week every day. holy shit! i am so afraid. also i'd apologize for the long-ass title of this fic but i love that song and i am not really sorry. anyway, enjoy, peanuts!!

If anyone asked Prompto if his duty was  _ only  _ to the Prince of Lucis, he’d be lying through his teeth. If this road trip together has taught him anything, it’s that the four of them together is what is the most important to him, and if anything were to happen to  _ any  _ of them he’d never be the same.

Prompto is just protective, and loyal; at least that’s what he tells himself when he’s completely reckless in battle, doing everything he can to make sure everyone is protected.

It probably doesn’t help that he’s fallen head over heels for his best friend’s royal advisor.

Ignis Scientia is almost everything Prompto isn’t, he feels. Ignis is selfless, loyal, responsible, caring, funny, intelligent, graceful, agile, and everything wonderful that Prompto couldn’t even come close to touching.

If Prompto is honest with himself, he’s had a crush on Ignis since they first met, back when they were teenagers. It hadn’t become the problem that it is  _ now  _ until their roadtrip, until Insomnia fell, until King Regis was murdered; when they all started to have to rely on each other, that the Ignis-shaped hole in Prompto’s heart pretty much occupied his mind always these days.

It all started that first night, when the news of Insomnia broke out, and Prompto felt so utterly useless. Noct was suffering the loss of his father, and had no idea what his place in the world was. It was so difficult to sleep in the tent that night. So, Prompto abandoned the hope of sleep and left the tent, swinging his legs over the edge of the haven to look at the stars - Prompto wasn’t used to seeing stars. Ignis woke up-- or maybe was already awake -- shortly thereafter, and came to join him. Neither of them spoke for a long time, until Prompto gently leaned his head on Ignis’s shoulder, and Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto.

It was the safest Prompto had felt in a very long time.

It also could have started when Prompto quickly realized the fact that Ignis was the most level headed person he’s ever met, and Ignis is only  _ twenty-two  _ years old. Whenever anything went wrong, Ignis had this soft, stoic sort of danger to him that made him essentially unstoppable, and inescapably protective. Prompto quickly realized that protectiveness also extended to  _ Prompto,  _ and Prompto has been trying to prove himself worthy ever since.

Then again, maybe it started when Prompto started to appreciate the quiet moments, where he’d catch Ignis humming, or gently drifting off to sleep when he thought no one was looking; maybe the way he’d adjust his glasses, too stubborn to wear contacts. 

It also could be those ridiculous puns and jokes that Ignis thinks he gets away with - they’re probably the worst jokes Prompto has ever heard, which is what makes him laugh even more.

He knows it didn’t start when Prompto realized just how  _ attractive  _ Ignis was. The sort of crush where  _ everything  _ Ignis did drove Prompto crazy. Who knew that watching someone back out of a parking spot was so sexy? Prompto remembers the first time he watched Ignis adjust his gloves before heading into battle, and Prompto nearly  _ fainted.  _ Spending 24/7 with the man did nothing to keep him from looking pristine,  _ always,  _ never a hair out of place, always the perfect ensemble of clothes. Fuck, Prompto could write  _ sonnets  _ about those gloves and the way Ignis would take them off absentmindedly with his teeth when he needed to shower. How could Prompto even forget those beautiful sea-green eyes of his that melted him straight to the floor whenever Ignis made even innocent eye contact with him?

So,  _ maybe  _ Prompto has more than one reason for being in love with Ignis; who would have thought?

It isn’t as if he can  _ do  _ anything about it. Not only would it be, like, super awkward to shack up with your best friend’s royal advisor when the four of them literally spend  _ no  _ time away from each other, but there’s also the tiny little fact that Ignis does not like him like that.  _ At all.  _

Sure, Ignis is loyal, protective, caring, tactile, and sweet to Prompto - but he’s like that with Gladio and Noct, too. Prompto isn’t special. Sometimes, and lately, maybe,  _ all  _ the time, he wishes he  _ was -  _ just to Ignis. That would be nice.

But, as the way his life is starting to turn out, nice things don’t really happen to Prompto. He’s sure he can carry this one-sided affection to his grave - in theory. He’s sure someday he’ll get drunk or too tired or hysterical from some sort of attempt on their lives that he’ll spill the beans and ruin everything.

_ Hey, Iggy, I’ve kinda been in love with you, man, for as long as I can remember.  _

“Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis’s voice sounds in his ears, as if he was sent straight from the Astrals to torture Prompto and specifically Prompto alone.

Prompto nearly drops the camera he’s holding. He cannot  _ believe  _ that he spent the past fifteen minutes thinking about Ignis; then again, it’s almost become a nightly routine at this point.

“Oh! Shit, yeah, my bad, Iggy. Just thinkin’. What’s up?” Prompto asks, trying to play it cool.

Prompto watches as Ignis raises an eyebrow at him, putting the finishing touches on their meal for the night as Gladio and Noct get into some sort of argument about King’s Knight.

Most nights are similar to this, but for some reason, Prompto feels a little sad. This crush is getting so ridiculously hopeless it’s  _ upsetting  _ him.

_ Maybe I should just talk to him,  _ Prompto thinks, until  _ nope, nope, nope,  _ hell  _ no,  _ quickly follows thereafter. There’s no way that anything could be solved by getting rejected by Ignis Scientia, that’s for sure.

“Your food is ready. I made your favorite,” Ignis tells him, still eyeing Prompto suspiciously.

Ignis seems to rotate everyone’s favorite meals, so it isn’t as if Ignis is going out of his way to make Prompto feel  _ special,  _ except for the fact that Prompto is an idiot and of course he feels special, because it’s  _ Ignis.  _

Sighing loudly, enough to blow his bangs back to its normal spot, he gets up and fetches his bowl of curry from Ignis, and gives him a smile.

“Thanks, Iggy. You know just how to cheer a dude up,” Prompto says gently.

Ignis smiles softly, then. “Are you certain you’re alright? You can always talk to me, Prompto. I hope you know that.”

Prompto almost forgets to respond. When Ignis smiles at him like  _ that,  _ it’s almost like Prompto can pretend that he  _ is  _ special to Ignis, that their little talks  _ do  _ mean something to the other man. Prompto can’t even tear his gaze away from Iggy’s this time, like he’d used some sort of magic that turns his legs into gelatin and his stomach into knots.  _ Get your shit together, Prompto. _

“Y-yeah! Yeah, man, I’m okay. Just overthinking, I guess. You don’t gotta worry about me, Iggy, I promise,” Prompto says.

“And yet, I always will,” Ignis murmurs, his tone gently teasing.

Prompto wants to be set on fire, if he’s honest. Hoping that Ignis writes his blush off as something else, he returns to his seat and starts to eat, and his sour mood is pushed to the side because holy  _ fuck,  _ how does someone manage to make something so delicious at a fucking  _ campfire?  _

“Aw, you made Prompto’s favorite  _ again?”  _ Noctis whines teasingly.

“That’s ‘cause Iggy’s sweet on Blondie, ain’t that right, Romeo?” Gladio teases.

Prompto nearly chokes on his swallow, heat flooding to his face before he even makes the conscious decision to be flustered.

“Careful now, Gladio, continue with that line of thought and I shall run your cup noodle company out of business,” Ignis says pleasantly, and throws a smile at Prompto before he begins to eat, as well.

Prompto wants to evaporate into the ground. Ignis didn’t even  _ deny  _ Gladio’s teasing - though Prompto knows that denial just makes Gladio stronger, so maybe that’s why. Then again, Prompto couldn’t calm his heart rate even if he  _ tried.  _

“Shit, didn’t know it meant so much to you,” Gladio continues, the biggest smirk on his face.

“As you’re well aware, I strive to make everyone’s favorites as often as I can,” Ignis replies smoothly.

“‘Cept you make Prom’s favorite, like, four times a week,” Noct declares.

“Prompto was of great help today, and I thought perhaps it would be a nice treat for him.”

“Hey, I’m cool eatin’ anything, don’t look at me!” Prompto insists, wanting to claw his own face off at being the topic of conversation. “I just wanted to help.”

Of course, the  _ great help  _ Ignis is referring to would be the fact that Prompto foolishly got himself into danger,  _ again,  _ trying to make sure Ignis was protected from all sides. It’s even dumber considering that Ignis doesn’t even  _ need  _ protection, especially not  _ Prompto’s,  _ but he can’t help it. His body moves without thinking in battle more often than not.

Gladio’s laugh rings through the entire haven. “Cute, Prompto.” 

Prompto flushes. “What?!” he squeaks defensively.

“ _ Gladio,”  _ Ignis chastises, effectively hushing Gladio.

Prompto’s eyes fall on Ignis, then, and he’s not looking in Prompto’s direction. He’s suddenly very preoccupied with eating, and Prompto squints, swearing he can see the tiniest dusting of pink blush settling across Iggy’s cheeks.

Apparently, Gladio’s skilled at making  _ anyone  _ blush, Prompto realizes. It definitely has nothing to do with  _ him;  _ but Gods, does he wish it does.

Noct falls asleep early next to Gladio that night, which only makes the situation worse for Prompto, because he’ll have to sleep sandwiched between Noct and Ignis. It doesn’t take Gladio long to start snoring, too, leaving Prompto the only one awake, except for the devil himself, Ignis. 

Ignis had been a bit quieter to Prompto after Gladio’s teasing. It’s not usual for Ignis to get embarrassed like that, so Prompto just assumed Ignis needed his space. Now that they have to sleep next to each other, space is the very last thing that either of them are going to get, and for some reason, Prompto’s actually  _ nervous  _ to sleep next to Ignis for the first time in a  _ long  _ time.

Still, Prompto can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. He lays down next to Noct’s still form, propping himself up on one elbow so that he can watch Ignis.

“You okay, Iggy?” Prompto asks gently.

Ignis seems surprised that Prompto asked; his eyes fall on Prompto just as he takes off his glasses for the night, and sits in the tent next to Prompto.

“Yes,” Ignis whispers back, “I’m quite alright. And you?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, relaxing a little. “I’m okay.”

Ignis lays down next to Prompto, then, exhaling tiredly. Prompto loves watching him like this; it’s one of those rare moments that Prompto never gets to see, ‘cause he’s always passed out way earlier than he’d usually like. Tonight, seeing Ignis with his glasses off, a soft expression that is reserved only for Prompto, it just confirms how dumbly in love with the man he is. He almost tells Ignis how beautiful he is.  _ Almost.  _

Ignis meets his gaze, a curious expression on his face. He smiles then, and Prompto swears that his heart stops beating for  _ just  _ a second.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” is all Ignis says.

“Night, Iggy. Sweet dreams,” Prompto whispers.

Ignis turns on his side, his back to Prompto, and the tent falls silent, then. Prompto wishes he could calm down, but Ignis’s body next to his feels like a furnace, even though they’re hardly touching. He wants so desperately to reach over and curl his arm around Ignis; maybe tangle their legs together. Ignis probably would think nothing of it - sleeping in tents has made them immune to lack of personal space. 

Prompto decides that it’s not the right moment --  _ when is it ever?  _ \-- and falls asleep wishing he wasn’t the biggest coward in all of Eos. It feels nice to sleep next to Ignis, though. Calming. Secure.

***

The next night isn’t so peaceful. The four of them tried to make it to a haven -- or a hotel -- on time, but night catches onto them quicker than they realized. 

Prompto knows something’s wrong as soon as Ignis slams on the brakes to the Regalia --  _ Ignis, the most careful driver in the world.  _ Ignis doesn’t even bother to park; the road is blocked. No one would be getting through until they took care of the problem.

“Daemons,” Ignis says grimly. 

It looks like a necromancer, at least to Prompto. He’d only ever seen one before, and it was tough fighting that one off, and this one looked the same. It’d summoned quite a few skeleton daemons as well, which were little more than a nuisance on their own, but paired with a necromancer, it looks as if they have their work cut out for them.

Prompto instantly summons his guns, firing a shot into one of the skeletons that dart too close to the Regalia, and the rest of them head into the battle.

Prompto doesn’t usually make a habit of watching Ignis in battle - okay, maybe he  _ does -  _ but watching as Ignis plans attacks for Noct at the same time as dodging his own, flipping back and forth, landing brutal swipes with his daggers has Prompto practically beside himself,  _ always.  _ Prompto has to remind himself to get his head back in the game so he can help his friends.

It’s a battle that proceeds normally, for the most part; Prompto fires shots before any of the daemons try to get close to his friends as he moves around the battle, protecting and keeping the daemons back as Noct, Gladio, and Ignis get rid of the skeleton daemons one-by-one so they can focus on the necromancer.

It only takes one second for Ignis to cut it too close to the necromancer. Prompto watches in horror as the daemon summons a dark elemental spell against Ignis. 

“ _ Iggy!”  _ Prompto shouts desperately.

Ignis loses his footing for just a moment, his eyes landing on Prompto worriedly, before realizing that Prompto’s shout was a warning. Ignis attempts to move out of the way, but it’s not enough; and it’s not as if Prompto can just stand here and watch this happen from afar. Gladio has Noct covered, and Ignis is completely undefended - something Prompto is not going to allow.

Prompto runs into the fray, not thinking about any consequences that could happen, so he can push Ignis out of the way just in time for the spell to avoid Ignis. Prompto feels something cold hit his chest and quickly spread throughout his body, and he feels as if he’s frozen where he stands. He falls to the ground, knowing this will surely make him daemon bait, but Prompto can’t move. He can hardly  _ breathe.  _

“ _ Prompto,”  _ Ignis cries out, but his voice sounds muffled to Prompto’s ears.

“Got it on its last legs! Ignis, take Prompto!” Noct yells, his voice filled with worry.

Prompto can barely register Ignis’s arms sliding underneath Prompto and lifting him off the ground. If it were any other day, being carried by Ignis would make his heart beat fast, but all Prompto can do is wince and groan, burying himself into Ignis’s chest.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” Ignis whispers hurriedly, “I’ve got you.”

Ignis reaches the Regalia, laying Prompto down in the backseat gently as he shrugs his jacket off to ball up and gently push underneath Prompto’s head. He hovers over Prompto, concern in his features. Prompto has never seen Ignis look so  _ worried.  _

“Iggy,” Prompto whines. “G-go help Noct.”

“Gladio has him. The daemon is almost dead,” Ignis assures him. 

Prompto decides to believe that, because Ignis wouldn’t risk anything of the sort if it wasn’t true. Prompto can feel his heart pounding way too slow, and Prompto winces again.

“Shit. It’s c-cold,” Prompto groans, curling his arms around himself.

Ignis takes the opportunity to pull Prompto gently onto his lap, his arms wrapping around Prompto to keep him warmer. Ignis  _ is  _ warm, the warmest thing Prompto’s ever felt.

“Shh, Prompto. Stay awake for me, please. You bloody reckless thing, why did you do that?” Ignis hisses, holding onto Prompto tightly.

“I c-couldn’t let it hurt you,” Prompto insists, curling himself into Ignis. “Shit, I dunno if I’m gonna… Iggy, I gotta tell you something.”

“It can wait, Prompto, you need a Phoenix Down,” Ignis says worriedly. “Noct!” 

Prompto’s sunken so low in the backseat of the Regalia, he has no idea if Noct is okay, but he can’t hear the sounds of any daemons anymore, which is probably a good sign.

Prompto’s eyelids are getting heavy; he’s so  _ tired,  _ he just wants to  _ sleep.  _ Something tells him sleeping isn’t a good idea, probably with Ignis urging him to stay awake in his ear, but something else tells him that if Prompto doesn’t say something now, Ignis will never know.

And  _ fuck _ , man, Prompto wants Ignis to know.

“Iggy, no,” Prompto insists, trying to get his voice higher than a whisper. “I gotta…”

“Prompto, save your strength, I beg of you,” Ignis insists.

Prompto feels Ignis’s hand softly running through Prompto’s hair, as if this could calm him. If it were any other situation, it probably could. Ignis has never touched him like this before, never  _ held  _ him like this before, and he knows once Prompto says the words he’ll never get to again. If Prompto’s going to die anyway, he might as well.

“Iggy, I love you so much,” Prompto gushes, completely without finesse like the human disaster he is. “I’m so in love with you, and if I’m gonna die I want you t-to know. Shit, man, I’m so c-crazy about you it’s actually driving  _ me  _ crazy and. I love you… Iggy, I…”

You know, because his mortal injuries have  _ wonderful  _ timing, it’s right then when Prompto dies. Or maybe he just passes out - or at least he thinks he does. Everything goes black after that, so, maybe death was kind to him.

***

Prompto awakens with a soft gasp, his whole body tingling as he feels magic wash over him. It sort of feels like any curative, like a potion or an elixir, except it feels… different, stronger somehow. 

Okay, so maybe he did  _ not  _ die. Which only means that when he opens his eyes and sees Ignis at the foot of the bed next to him, he feels nothing but embarrassment flood through him.  _ Shit.  _

Maybe just a  _ little  _ part of Prompto wishes he was dead, now.

Thankfully, Noct and Gladio are there, too, and as soon as Prompto wakes up, Noct is hovering over him just as Gladio squeezes his shoulder with relief.

“Shit, Prom, don’t ever do anything like that again,” Noct says tiredly.

Prompto feels a little guilty. Noct doesn’t look like he’s slept much, and he wonders what time it is, or how long he’s been out. He didn’t mean to worry anyone - he just wanted to protect Ignis the same way Ignis protects everyone else. He didn’t mean for this to happen.

Prompto laughs awkwardly. “Had to make sure ya missed me somehow!” he jokes weakly.

“If you think your cute jokes are gonna get you through this, you’re dead wrong. You’re runnin’ laps with me every morning to make up for worrying us like crazy,” Gladio tells him, a grin on his face as he ruffles Prompto’s hair. “Glad you’re okay, blondie. You scared the shit outta all of us.”

Prompto feels flush heat up his cheeks. “Sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to.”

“You gotta let us help you, Prom,” Noct says gently. “You don’t gotta prove anything.”

“I wasn’t trying to-- Iggy was--” Prompto starts, but Noct’s soft look stops him. “I’ll be more careful. Pinky promise.”

Prompto doesn’t have the heart to tell any of them that if he had to do it all over again, he would. He’d do anything to make sure his friends wouldn’t get hurt, especially  _ Ignis.  _

At the mention of Ignis’s name, his attention falls to Prompto, an unreadable look in Ignis’s eyes as he stares at Prompto. If Prompto could shrink into the bed, it would be preferable than being under Iggy’s discretion like this -- especially after what he told him before he lost consciousness.

“May I have a word with Prompto alone?” Ignis asks, breaking the silence.

Prompto is well aware this is the part where Noct and Gladio leave the room, and Ignis pulls out his daggers and kills Prompto anyway because he doesn’t want to deal with Prompto following him around like some sort of lovesick puppy that puts everyone in danger. Prompto knows  _ exactly  _ how this goes; he’s imagined this  _ so  _ many times.

“Uh, sure,” Noct says, as he stands up to leave. “Don’t be too hard on him, Specs.”

Ignis nods, but says nothing else, which makes Prompto even more nervous. Why is Ignis so hard to read? It doesn’t help that Prompto ruined everything but he didn’t know it would get  _ worse.  _

“What he said,” Gladio says, something else in his tone. Gladio looks at Prompto. “You good, Blondie?”

“Yeah,” Prompto manages to squeak.

Ignis doesn’t really move until Noct and Gladio leave, and the door shuts behind them with a gentle click. The silence in the room is completely tangible, and Prompto almost wishes that he was dead again to avoid this entire conversation. Ignis stands, then, moving closer to where Prompto lays before he sits back down, crossing his legs calmly. Prompto watches him like a hawk.

It’s then when Ignis’s green gaze meets Prompto’s, and he has to remind himself the proper way to breathe. The expression in his eyes is still completely unreadable to Prompto; he doesn’t look angry, but he doesn’t look happy, either.

Prompto watches as Ignis bites the fingertips on one of his gloves, pulling it off effectively with his teeth, laying the glove across his lap. He gets lost in how seductive that move is he almost forgets to react when Ignis leans over him, pressing the back of his bare hand against Prompto’s forehead. Ignis’s skin is soft against his clammy forehead.

“Your body temperature seems to have returned to normal,” Ignis says, his voice distant.   
  
Ignis returns his hand back to his lap to join the other, and he returns to silence for a moment, though this time, it seems contemplative. 

“That’s good. I guess. Um,” Prompto says awkwardly, wishing he could disappear right now.

Ignis meets his eyes again. “What you did in battle earlier was utterly reckless, foolish, and breached every bit of training you have ever received. If Noct was unable to manage with only Gladio, you would have  _ died.  _ Do you understand this?”

Prompto winces, frowning a little. He definitely deserves this. It’s even worse that Ignis sounds completely calm right now, not even the slightest hint of anger - that the words he sends Prompto’s way are just  _ facts,  _ nothing else.

“I know, but you were in trouble,” is all Prompto can offer in defense for himself.

“That is irrelevant.”

“It isn’t to me,” Prompto murmurs. “I can’t let you die, Igster.” 

“And you expect me to let  _ you?”  _ Ignis demands, the first time his voice betrays a bit of emotion, desperation in his tone. “If I had not been able to aid you…”

Prompto hasn’t seen Ignis so visibly upset before. He looks broken as he meets Prompto’s eyes again, a bit desperate, and Prompto notices that Ignis’s eyes are watering. Shit. He’s  _ crying? _

“I… I’m sorry, Iggy. I didn’t think anything would happen. All I saw was you. I wasn’t thinking,” Prompto admits, which was entirely true. In that moment, it didn’t really matter what happened to him, so long as Ignis was safe.

“Damn right, you weren’t,” Ignis agrees. He sighs, as if a deep breath could wipe all of his emotions away. “Do you have any idea what it did to me? Holding you in my arms, not knowing if you would survive? Not being able to tell you that I love you? I thought you’d  _ died,  _ Prompto.”

Prompto was certainly prepared to send another string of apologies Ignis’s way, until Ignis says those three little words that makes his heart practically stop beating in his chest.

“Wait, wait, wait… what?” Prompto asks, dumbfounded. “Don’t joke around like that, man. I seriously thought I was gonna die, and I’m sorry I said all that weird stuff, but it doesn’t mean you gotta--”

“Do I look as though I am joking?” Ignis wonders, looking at Prompto with a gentle sort of patience. “Gladio wasn’t wrong, you know. I have a soft spot for you, that apparently will not go away, try as I might.”

Prompto watches as Ignis cleans his glasses, and he doesn’t even know what to say. Of course, Prompto knew that Ignis would never  _ actually  _ joke about something like that, but Prompto can’t even wrap his head around the reality of it. It’s ridiculous. Ignis should be shoving Prompto away, or telling him to stay away from him; you know, all those things that Ignis would never actually do in a million years.

“I… you’re  _ serious?  _ You don’t just feel bad because I was an idiot and accidentally spilled the beans ‘cause I thought I was gonna die?” Prompto manages.

Ignis chuckles, then, reaching out with his gloveless hand and cradles Prompto’s face. He strokes Prompto’s cheek with his thumb, and Prompto closes his eyes, exhaling shakily. 

“You have no idea how fond I am of you, Prompto,” Ignis promises. “You saved my life earlier. As much as I disapprove of your methods I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me; how much  _ you  _ mean to be. To hear you say the words I have been trying to say for a long time… I haven’t the words to describe how I felt. How I feel about you.”

Prompto’s eyes flutter open as he looks into Ignis’s eyes, and Ignis is just...  _ looking  _ at him, a soft smile on his lips, patient and waiting for Prompto to return to Eos. 

“Holy shit,” Prompto whispers. “Is this the afterlife?”

“I’m afraid you can’t get rid of me that easily. You are very much alive,” Ignis promises.

Ignis leans in, and Prompto reigns in a gasp that very much wants to escape his throat as Ignis presses his soft lips against Prompto’s forehead. Prompto closes his eyes again, savoring the feeling.

Ignis pulls away then, and before he can get very far, Prompto rushes forward and presses a gentle kiss to Ignis’s lips. Prompto’s way too shy to do anything more than just the gentle touch of their mouths, but it’s enough. He feels Ignis smile against his lips before gently pulling away.

“I really do love you,” Prompto tells him. “Like, wow, holy shit. I can’t stop thinking about you, like, ever. You’ve ruined me.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Is that why I have to hear you prattle on about Cindy at every waking moment?” he teases.

“Gotta throw you off my scent, man! Can’t have you figuring it all out. What a nightmare,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

“Hmm,” Ignis considers. “Can you promise me something, Prompto?”

Prompto swallows nervously. “Uh, I hope so. What?”

“Don’t ever get yourself hurt like that again. Please. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he murmurs, still cradling Prompto’s face gently.

“I’ll do my best,” Prompto swears, looking at Ignis like he put the stars in the sky. “Can you kiss me again?”

“I shall do my best,” Ignis teases, repeating Prompto’s words as he leans in and gently brings their lips together.

This time, Prompto is ready for it. He wraps his arms around Ignis’s neck and climbs right onto Ignis’s lap, much to his surprise. Still, Ignis welcomes him there, his arms snaking around Prompto’s waist as their tongues brush together. Prompto  _ melts  _ in his arms, wanting this for so long he doesn’t even know what to do with himself.

Ignis takes advantage of Prompto’s lapse in thinking and brings his lips to Prompto’s neck, earning a low groan from Prompto. He pulls on Ignis’s hair tightly as he feels Ignis nip at the flesh of his neck. Goosebumps radiate down what feels like Prompto’s entire body.

“Iggy,” he whines. “Shit. I love you.”

Ignis trails kisses up his neck, along his jaw, until finally he meets Prompto’s mouth again, making a soft noise of contentment as Prompto runs his tongue along his mouth.

“And I love you,” Ignis murmurs. “You should go get cleaned up, love. I’m certain Noct and Gladio won’t be back for quite some time.”

Prompto sighs dreamily at the pet name that falls from Iggy’s lips, resting his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be right back, Iggy.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Prompto shuts the bathroom door behind him, and resists the urge to slide down the bathroom door dramatically, heart hammering in his chest. How the hell did he get so lucky?

He sees the gentle pink mark on his neck in the bathroom mirror as he waits for the shower to heat up, and he smiles, blush flooding his cheeks.  _ Ignis  _ left those marks there; the guy he’d never thought would want him like that in a million years. Ignis is still outside the door, possibly waiting to give him  _ more.  _ Prompto practically shivers in anticipation.

Prompto makes sure he showers himself clean, but he can’t help but let his mind wander. What would they be? Would Ignis want to date him? Would he be able to call Ignis his  _ boyfriend _ ? Would they have sex soon?

That last thought stops Prompto in his tracks, rinsing the soap off in the shower quicker than before. Gods, he wishes they could tonight. His body is  _ way  _ too awake, all that pent-up energy and the feeling of Iggy’s lips on his neck did him  _ no  _ favors. The thought of Ignis like that…  _ shit _ , has his body half-hard already.

Embarrassed, Prompto tries to calm his body down before turning the shower off, wrapping a towel around his waist after drying off. Of course, his dumbass would get horny just at the mental mention of having sex with Ignis, because he’s a damn goblin, apparently.

It also doesn’t help that Prompto completely forgot to bring clean clothes in the bathroom with him, so he’ll have to walk out into the room with Ignis -- and possibly Noct and Gladio as well -- completely naked. It’s not like they haven’t been  _ exposed  _ like that before, but, well, Prompto has had a  _ long  _ day -- night? What time was it, anyway?

Prompto steps out into the hotel room, expecting to see all of his friends, but Ignis is still the only one there, perched on the bed, scrolling through his phone boredly, when he looks up, an eyebrow raised quizzically in Prompto’s direction.

“Forgot my clothes,” Prompto explains sheepishly.

Ignis smiles a bit, and gestures for Prompto to come to him by curling his middle and index finger toward himself. The wordless gesture is so damn  _ hot  _ he really hopes the half-boner he’s sporting already doesn’t get any  _ worse.  _ Shit.

Still, Prompto obeys, walking over to Ignis to close the distance between them. Ignis uncrosses his legs as he wraps his arms around Prompto, pulling him to straddle Ignis’s lap. Prompto happily obliges, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck.

Before Prompto can kiss him, Ignis smirks up at him, pupils blown. “Gladio and Noct got their own room for the night,” Ignis explains. “It’s just you and I.”

Prompto feels tingles down his spine before he can even feel his cheeks flush. Feeling Ignis’s hands against his naked back does nothing to stop that blush, either, before Ignis slides a hand up to gently grip the back of Prompto’s head, pulling him down for a kiss.

Prompto has no idea that he’s going to moan until he  _ does,  _ making an obscene sort of whimper against Ignis’s mouth as he welcomes Ignis’s tongue into his mouth. Suddenly, sex is literally  _ all  _ he can think about; it probably doesn’t help that he’s pretty much naked except for his towel, on top of the sexiest man he has ever seen in his  _ entire  _ life.

Prompto lets his dick take over instead of his brain, and pushes Ignis into a lying position on the bed before brushing his tongue along Ignis’s. Ignis makes a low noise of approval, and Prompto can feel how hard he is against Ignis’s crotch. He brings his lips to Iggy’s neck, placing wet kisses as he grinds against Ignis.

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, “my, we’re excited, aren’t we?”

“Shut up,” Prompto mumbles against Ignis’s neck. “I’ve fantasized about this since I was like, fifteen, dude.”

Ignis chuckles, rolling Prompto over so that Ignis is on top, looking down at him with all the want in his eyes. “Let’s not keep you waiting any longer, shall we?”

Prompto practically forgets to speak; all he can register is that Ignis is on top of him, and Prompto is definitely going to get laid. And it is going to be  _ awesome.  _

“Shit,” is all Prompto can manage.

Ignis tugs on the towel that miraculously has remained secure around his waist, and it comes loose, and Prompto is definitely showing off his boner to Ignis right now, yep. Prompto bites his lip, his breath comes to him in nervous, shallow gasps until Ignis presses himself on top of Prompto and kisses him.

“Relax, love,” Ignis murmurs. “You’re utterly breathtaking.”

Nope, Prompto is absolutely  _ not  _ going to cry while having sex, he is  _ not  _ gonna be one of those guys. He wraps his arms around Ignis, holding him close for a moment.

“Shuddup,” Prompto laughs nervously. “Why you gotta be so perfect all the time? Kill a guy for bein’ nervous, I guess.” 

Ignis laughs, pressing kisses along Prompto’s cheeks, and one on his nose. “I am just as nervous as you, I assure you,” he promises, and pecks Prompto on the lips one more time.

Shit, Prompto could believe that. Ignis is the most composed asshole in the world, and of course he’d be composed when it came to  _ this,  _ too. Still, Prompto can’t help but giggle a little at how much Ignis’s teasing kisses tickle.

“That tickles,” Prompto squeaks, but still holds Ignis close to him.

Prompto feels Ignis smile against his skin. “You are absolutely adorable,” he murmurs against Prompto’s neck this time.

Prompto whines. “That’s not fair. Stop it.”

Ignis chuckles, pressing teasing kisses on Prompto’s neck, letting his teeth graze against his jugular. 

“Do you really wish me to stop?” Ignis teases. “I was thinking I could show you how exquisite you are.”

Prompto chews on his lip, trying to find the proper words before his brain short-circuits. “Shit, Iggy…  _ Please… _ ” Prompto doesn’t even know what he’s even asking for a this point. All he knows is that he wants Ignis everywhere he could possibly be right now.

Ignis moans softly against Prompto’s neck before he brings his lips to Prompto’s collarbone, running his lips along it, pressing kisses all over his chest that’s already flushed with arousal. Prompto whines, helplessly letting his fingers tangle in his hair as Ignis proceeds to kiss every inch of Prompto’s skin.

“The noises you make,” Ignis marvels against Prompto’s sternum, before moving to let his teeth graze against one of Prompto’s nipples. “Beautiful.”

Prompto lets out a soft gasp, arching his back just a little at the sensation of Ignis’s teeth, before Ignis returns to his gentle kisses along Prompto’s chest. “ _ Iggy.” _

Ignis meets Prompto’s gaze then as his lips travel lower, mischief in his eyes as he delivers wet kisses along Prompto’s stomach. Prompto giggles, his laugh turning to a soft gasp as Ignis bites, much harder than earlier, leaving a soft pink mark on his stomach.

“Fuck,” Prompto moans, not realizing how fucking  _ good  _ that was going to feel until his cock is throbbing and his toes curl into the bedspread.

Of course, at this point, Prompto’s arousal is about as hard as it can possibly be, flushed as red as the rest of his body, pressing against his stomach desperately. He can feel Ignis’s eyes on him, taking in the view of his whole body. Prompto would be completely insecure right now if he wasn’t so unbelievably turned on.

“Look at you,” Ignis nearly gasps, running a gloved hand down Prompto’s chest. “Perfection.”

Prompto, still breathing a bit heavily, knows he’s anything  _ but  _ perfection; however, the look in Ignis’s eyes almost has him  _ believing  _ it. Ignis is really here, driving him wild like this, wanting it just as much -- if not more -- than Prompto does. 

“Shit, Igs,” Prompto laughs breathlessly, “you’re fucking killing me, man.”

Ignis smirks at this. “Spread your legs for me, love?”

It really is a question, not a demand, and it’s a little shameful how quickly Prompto complies. He spreads his legs gently, exposing himself even more to Ignis, and his fingers dig into the bedspread, no longer having Ignis on top of him to hold onto.

Ignis sits back on his haunches for a moment, continuing to admire the view Prompto presents to him.

“Good boy,” Ignis teases, before biting the fingers of the glove that’s still on one hand, pulling it off effectively and setting it on the bed next to Prompto.

Only in Prompto’s wildest fantasies did  _ that  _ happen while Prompto was _na_ _ ked,  _ and Prompto can’t help but let out another shaky laugh. He tries to ignore the effect the praise has on his cock, which is already shamefully leaking against his stomach.

“Shit,  _ seriously?  _ Fuck,” Prompto whines, eyeing Ignis’s bare hands.

“Oh?” Ignis asks, almost sounding rather amused at this point.

“The glove thing. I can’t believe you just did the fucking glove thing when we’re about to… shit, why are you so sexy?” Prompto almost  _ complains _ .

Ignis raises an eyebrow, clearly not realizing the  _ glove thing  _ was an actual  _ thing  _ until his eyes fall on the glove, and then travel back to Prompto.

“Would you care to provide me a list of all these turn-ons, perhaps?” he teases.

“It’d be easier to give you a list of things you do that  _ doesn’t  _ turn me on,” Prompto scoffs, as if there was anything Ignis could do that he wouldn’t find cute or incredibly sexy in some sort of way.

Ignis chuckles, leaning forward then, spreading Prompto’s legs further as he takes a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Prompto didn’t even notice it there until now; Ignis must have been  _ really  _ prepared while Prompto was in the shower. Ignis places it next to Prompto’s thigh as Ignis sinks between Prompto’s legs, eyeing him.

“Come now,” Ignis murmurs against Prompto’s thigh, before biting down onto the flesh of Prompto’s freckled thigh, “I’m nothing special.”

Prompto can only let out a low whimper at the sensation, Ignis’s mouth so desperately close to his cock it almost has him shaking. “Fuck,” Prompto breathes.

Ignis nips at his thighs a few more times, placing wet kisses on his inner thighs, letting his lips travel agonizingly slowly up Prompto’s thighs until his lips meet his hips. Ignis sinks his teeth into the flesh around Prompto’s hipbone, and Prompto yelps, arching his back into the air.

Prompto’s just about to complain that Ignis is a fucking  _ tease  _ and is enjoying his reactions  _ way  _ too fucking much and that he’s about to  _ come all over himself untouched  _ when Ignis is wrapping a hand around his cock. Prompto loses his entire train of thought  _ completely. _

“Oh, shit, shit,  _ shit,  _ Iggy,  _ please,”  _ Prompto moans.

Ignis smirks, then, transferring some lube to his fingers before returning his hand to Prompto’s cock, slicking up his length so he can stroke Prompto easier. Ignis gives him slow, teasing strokes, but the pressure is  _ so  _ damn good as Ignis squeezes the tip, he’s fucking leaking all over Ignis’s hand. He arches his back when Ignis picks up the pace, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, Ignis’s eyes never leaving his face the entire time.

“Yes, show me how that feels, love, that’s it,” Ignis encourages, stroking him fast enough to cause Prompto’s to curl into the blankets, but slow enough to stave off his orgasm -- for now.

“Fuck, that’s-- Iggy--” Prompto whines, blowing his bangs away from his face as he grips the sheets.

Okay, maybe it’s been a while since anything’s been done to him like this. Ignis is going to be the death of him.

Ignis spreads Prompto’s legs further then, keeping Prompto occupied with his slow strokes of Prompto’s cock as his free hand teases around Prompto’s entrance, lubed finger pressed against Prompto’s hole.

“Deep breath for me, love,” Ignis warns.

Prompto nods almost feverishly, gripping the sheets as he feels Ignis’s finger push inside of him. Prompto lets out a low groan, spreading his legs further as his eyes squeeze shut. Ignis pushes his finger inside until it hits the knuckle before he starts finding a gentle rhythm with his digit, pushing it in and out of Prompto’s body.

“Shit,” Prompto gasps. “More,  _ please,  _ Iggy.”

Ignis stills his finger, removing it to apply more lube to another finger, and Prompto whines at the lack of intrusion. Prompto lifts his legs up, then, bending his knees so Ignis has better access. Ignis smirks, kissing Prompto’s thigh as he pushes two fingers into Prompto’s body.

Prompto moans louder this time,  _ definitely  _ feeling  _ that  _ as he looks down at Ignis between the junction of his thighs. Ignis curls his fingers once they’re inside Prompto deep enough, and Prompto lets out a soft gasp.

“That’s it, love, you’re doing so well,” Ignis encourages, his voice a low purr. 

“ _ Gods,  _ right there, please, please,  _ please,” _ Prompto begs, completely unaware of how desperate he sounds right now.

Ignis repeats the action, stroking Prompto’s cock through it, curling the fingers in Prompto’s ass, and Prompto nearly shouts.

“F-fuck, wait, hang on, don’t wanna come yet,” Prompto gasps, a hysterical laugh tumbling out of his lips.

Ignis chuckles, and stills his movements on both Prompto’s cock and inside of Prompto, letting Prompto gather himself for a moment. Ignis starts kissing Prompto’s thighs again as he waits.

“I love you, Prompto,” Ignis says softly.

“That’s the cutest thing anyone’s ever said to me with their fingers in my ass before,” Prompto teases, laughing, feeling lighter than air.

“Regardless, I do, very much.”

“I love you too, babe,” Prompto says softly. “Okay, okay. Okay. I’m ready. No more teases. I want you, Iggy,  _ please.” _

“Hmm,” Ignis considers, taking his fingers out of Prompto for a moment. “Just one more, love. I want this to be good for you.”

“It’s gonna be good, I promise. Holy  _ shit _ , is it gonna be good. C’mon, Ignis. I want you so bad,” Prompto begs. That seemed to work last time.

Ignis starts lubing up his third finger. “Humor me, for a moment, darling?”

“F-fine, okay, but if I come, it’s your fault,” Prompto whines, biting his lip as he feels Ignis press three of his fingers inside his entrance. “Ooh,  _ fuck.” _

“I have faith in you,” Ignis teases.

The look in his eyes tells Prompto that Ignis wouldn’t even  _ mind  _ if he came all over himself right now. Probably call it  _ exquisite  _ or some sort of poetic shit that Prompto wouldn’t even think of. Prompto laughs a little to himself, cutting himself off with a moan when Ignis finds a slow rhythm in Prompto’s ass with his fingers, spreading his fingers a bit, preparing Prompto for his cock.

_ Gods,  _ Iggy’s cock. Prompto hasn’t seen it yet, but he can see it through Ignis’s dress pants, desperate to be released and he can’t  _ wait  _ to see how it feels inside him. Prompto groans, trying not to think about it too much. It would  _ really  _ suck if he blew his load before he got the chance to feel it inside of him.

“Gods, Iggy,  _ please--!”  _ Prompto chokes out desperately, clawing at the sheets.

Ignis smiles, removing his fingers then, giving Prompto a break. He wipes his hands on the hand towel that Ignis strategically placed on the bed. Prompto lowers his legs, trying to catch his breath for a moment.

“You’ve no idea what your begging does to me, love,” Ignis tells him, as he shrugs out of his suit jacket.

Prompto forgets to even respond. He’s too fixated on the way that Ignis strips off his clothes at the moment. Ignis slowly unbuttons his dress shirt now, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He notices Prompto’s eyes on him, and he smiles.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ignis wonders amusedly, his fingers unbuttoning his belt buckle.

“Gods, you have no idea,” Prompto giggles.

He watches Ignis step out of his dress pants and boxers, and now he’s naked as Prompto is, but all Prompto can do is stare in awe. His skin looks so smooth, the subtle musculature of his stomach drawing Prompto’s eyes in, before they travel lower to rest on the hardness of Ignis’s cock, standing at attention. It’s long, curves slightly to the left, flushed pink with neglected arousal, and Prompto swears his mouth waters slightly.

Ignis wastes no time crawling on top of Prompto then, and as their naked bodies press together, Prompto lets out a soft moan as the feeling of Ignis’s arousal brushing against his own is far more erotic than he’d anticipated.

“Shit, I could come like this,” Prompto admits, looking up into Ignis’s eyes. “Kiss me.”

“Mmm.”

Ignis lets his lips press against Prompto’s, and it’s not long before their tongues are tangling together, both of them softly moaning against each other’s mouths. Ignis rolls his hips against Prompto’s, grinding himself against Prompto’s cock.

Prompto lets out a sharp moan. “Fuck… Iggy, please, I want you.”

“Oh?” Ignis teases, biting Prompto’s bottom lip playfully. “What is it that you want, my love?”

Prompto groans, wrapping his arms around Ignis and tangling his fingers in his hair, pressing his hips insistently against Ignis’s.

“Fuck me, please, baby, I need you,” Prompto begs. “ _ Please.” _

“As you wish.”

Ignis slides a bit down Prompto’s body so he can reach for the bottle of lube, and he pours some on his own cock, hissing a little through his teeth as he starts stroking himself to spread the lube along his entire length. Prompto could come just from that, the sight of Ignis touching himself, eyes gently closed, chest nearly flushed as red as Prompto’s now.

Ignis opens his eyes and pours some more lube on Prompto’s entrance as he gets his legs spread, and then presses his hips to Prompto’s. Prompto can feel the head of Ignis’s cock press against his entrance, and it’s a bit embarrassing how much his cock throbs at the sensation.

“Are you ready, darling?” Ignis asks, voice low.

Prompto answers by spreading his legs further. “Please.”

Ignis pushes the head of his cock inside Prompto, then, and Prompto gasps. He arches his back as his body takes more of Ignis’s cock. He’s a little grateful Ignis insisted on three fingers instead of two; he already feels so damn full as Ignis slowly pushes inside of him further until he bottoms out.

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto moans, hands curling into fists as he white-knuckles the bedspread.

Ignis moans low as his cock buries inside Prompto fully. “Relax, love.”

Prompto remembers to breathe then, relaxing the lower half of his body as Ignis moves, just a little bit, so Prompto can adjust. Ignis’s cock brushes against a sensitive spot inside of him, and Prompto lets out a soft moan and spreads his legs as far as they can go.

“Fuck  _ yes,  _ baby,” Prompto moans, delirious with pleasure.

Ignis moves up his body slightly then, settling his arms just outside of Prompto’s torso as he grinds against Prompto, finding a slow rhythm, fucking Prompto nice and slow. Prompto feels every inch of his cock, and it’s better than he’s  _ ever  _ imagined in his wildest fantasies. Prompto likes feeling full like this, making Ignis feel good like this.

“You feel so bloody good, Prompto,  _ Astrals,” _ Ignis moans, his hips snapping against Prompto’s as Ignis’s pleasure starts to take over.

“Iggy,” Prompto whines, his hands gripping Ignis’s hips tightly as he moves faster and harder inside him.

Ignis lets his eyes meet Prompto’s as he thrusts into Prompto, his hair falling forward gently onto his forehead with exertion as he gives Prompto everything he has.

It’s then when Ignis’s cock brushes up against  _ that  _ spot inside him, and pleasure radiates through his whole body. That and the friction Ignis provides against Prompto’s cock with every grind of his hips causes Prompto to shake a little bit.

“Shit, Igs, I’m not g-gonna last,” Prompto warns, eyes squeezing shut.

“Shh,” Ignis purrs. “I’ve got you.”

Prompto’s eyes open, and he bites his lip, trying so hard not to come all over himself. Ignis’s thrust sends his back arching again, however, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before Ignis’s pushes against Prompto’s prostate send him over the edge.

Ignis seems to know this too, as he thrusts into Prompto he reaches between them, leaning back just enough so he can wrap his hand around Prompto’s cock and begins to stroke.

Prompto whimpers at the touch, and the stimulation is  _ way  _ too much for Prompto to handle. It’s not like he actually practices being teased like earlier and he was wound up and ready to burst before Ignis even  _ buried  _ his cock inside him.

“Iggy!  _ IggyIggyIggy,  _ shit--” Prompto gasps as he comes, shooting streams of come all over his own stomach. He can’t even bring himself to care; his breath comes in soft gasps as he rides through his orgasm, the stimulation from Ignis’s cock sending him into soft shudders, his lips parting softly. 

Ignis strokes him through his orgasm before letting go, returning his attention to his own pleasure as Ignis presses himself against Prompto.

“You’re quite beautiful when you come,” Ignis tells him, breathing slightly labored.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Prompto breathes. “Want you to come in me.”

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, “soon.”

Prompto finally catches his breath, letting his legs curl and lock around Ignis’s waist. He wraps his arms around Ignis, wanting to hold him as Ignis comes. The rhythm of Ignis’s hips starts to fluctuate, his orgasm impending.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Prompto coaxes. “You gonna fill me up?”

That seems to do the trick; Ignis moans as his head falls onto Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto can feel Ignis come inside him, warm and wet as he gently thrusts into Prompto, riding his orgasm to completion before his hips still. Ignis’s breath comes out in soft tufts against Prompto’s neck as he feels Ignis’s cock slip out of him.

“Bloody hell,” Ignis breathes, laughing a bit hysterically.

Prompto giggles. “You can say that again.”

Prompto feels Ignis’s lips against his neck as they travel upwards to meet his own lips, as Ignis kisses him softly, gently. Prompto holds Ignis against him, sighing against his lips, exhausted but so completely fulfilled right now.

Ignis pulls his lips away, looking down at Prompto fondly. “Oh, dear. I’ve absolutely ruined you. Allow me to clean you up?”

Prompto laughs, feeling his cheeks flush a little. “I think that’s what I wanted you to do, dude,” he teases. “But, yeah. That sounds nice.”

If anyone told Prompto six months ago that he’d be giggling and showering with Ignis Scientia, he would have laughed in their face. It’s just another thing Prompto can add to his list of Shit-He-Can’t-Believe-He’s-Done as he lets Ignis shampoo up his hair during his second shower of the day.

Ignis doesn’t even bother getting dressed along with Prompto; they just wrap a towel around themselves as Ignis tosses Prompto over his shoulder, much to Prompto’s delight, and lays them down in the clean adjacent bed.

Prompto immediately gets under the blankets, Ignis following suit as he burrows himself into the warmth of Ignis’s arms, completely content now that his exhaustion has finally come over him. Ignis wraps his arms tightly around Prompto, the same tiredness apparently settling over him as well.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier,” Prompto admits sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear.”

Prompto feels Ignis’s lips in his hair, pressing a gentle kiss there. “I know you didn’t. It’s quite alright, love. I’m just happy you’re safe, here, in my arms.”

Prompto giggles a bit. “Yeah?”

“Indeed. Get some sleep, my love,” Ignis urges.

“You keep callin’ me that. S’cute. Why?”

“Well you are, are you not? My love?” Ignis asks teasingly.

Heat floods Prompto’s cheeks as he buries himself further into Ignis’s chest. “Y-yeah. I mean. I wanna be. I think? Do you wanna be--? Wait, you’re talking about boyfriends, right? Or am I just dumb?”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, I think that would be quite nice, don’t you?”

“Shit, yeah. I kinda wanna freaking marry you right now, not gonna lie,” Prompto admits, laughing a little.

Prompto expects Ignis to bonk him on the head, or scoff at him, or tell him he’s crazy, but Ignis just laughs more.

“Now, there’s a thought,” is all Ignis says. “Perhaps not something we need to figure out all in one night, darling.”

“True. G’night, Igs.” Prompto leans up to press a kiss to Ignis’s - his  _ boyfriend’s -  _ lips.

“Goodnight, Prompto.” 

Okay, so maybe Prompto should learn to handle love confessions a little better, but he still got the world’s hottest boyfriend from it -- so life has its moments, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (people who write/post fics every single day are braver than any us marine. this week is going to kill me.)  
> anyway here's my [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) if u wanna come be friends!


End file.
